Description: The Molecular Biology Core provides service pertaining to cloning, sequencing and recombinant protein expression and characterization;measures fucosyl and sialyl histo-blood group antigens in samples to phenotype individuals in population and clinical human studies;conducts protein conjugation of synthetic oligosaccharide for preclinical studies;and performs and uses other diagnostic methods as appropriate. This core serves all projects.